Discordian Websites and Communities
Not all of the following links are explicitly Discordian, but they all have a very Discordian bend and might have fun participating in our projects. Spread word to these action zones! If you know of other active Discordian hangouts, please add them to the list below. Web2.0 note: All these links have been tagged at http://del.icio.us/tag/discordians If you're one of the webby Discordians, please tag any links you add, or flag them. This is a GASM! Forums http://PrincipiaDiscordia.com/forum - SPAGS - large, fast, irreverent Discordian community. The home of Intermittens, OMGASM, Radio Free Discordia, and zillions of other awesome projects. http://erisbarandgrill.org/ - Eris Bar and Grill forums DEAD AND GONE http://www.poee.co.uk/boards/ - POEE UK WEBSITE DEACTIVATED http://aktion23.userboard.org/ - Aktion 23, German language Discordian forum Blogs http://cramul.us - Cramulus' blog about adventures in modern living. http://lurkingrhythmically.blogspot.com/ - Discordian blogger, routinely gets several replies per entry http://singlenesia.com/ - Home of the Barry Bittwister Cabal. Discordian Research Technology and general hodgepodge. http://www.thebeak.org/ - Discordian/political blog/online zine http://tcsf.blogdrive.com/ - Subgenii/Discordian blogger, several readers http://uncannilyobvious.blogspot.com/ - same as above http://chaoskeptic.blogspot.com/ - Discordian blogger that also discusses skepticism http://masksoferis.wordpress.com/ - Finnish Discordian http://placiddingo.com/ - Aussie Discordian http://bwansen.tumblr.com - Kraut Discordian http://radiodiscordia.blogspot.com/ - Radio Discordia Podcast Archive w/RSS feed, A former side project from: DISCORDIA Culture Shop; Founded by Gavriel Discordia. Features Mash-ups, Spoken Word, Indie Rock Fare. No longer active as of June 2010, but serves as a permanent archive of some of the most obscure and need to know works from the likes of The FireSign Theatre, William Burroughs, and alot more. Facebook page still up. http://discordianperspective.blogspot.com/ - A blog that looks at current events and modern life from a discordian point of view. http://mischiefandmutiny.wordpress.com/ - A collaborative blogging project, anarchist distro, and esoteric free press covering a range of topics such as self-reliance, counterculture, social decentralization, cognitive liberty, parapsychology & metaphysics. Also- RAW, Leary, and McKenna archives/links/commentary. http://fractalcult.tumblr.com/ - The Fractal Cult, tumblr community for original content Category:GASM Wikis http://s23.org/ - Seti 23 wiki community indexing many Discordian items, unfortunately the software is a bit unstable http://discordia.wikia.com - the discordian wikia community http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com -- Original Uncyclopedia, what Wikipedia should be http://www.uncyclopedia.co -- New Uncyclopedia, what Wikipedia should be http://aktion23.lima-city.de/wniki/doku.php/start -- German language Discordian wiki by Aktion 23 Category:GASM Misc. Sites and Communities http://discordia.loveshade.org -- home of the Discordian Division of the Ek-sen-triks CluborGuild, Mythics of Harmonia, Discordians for Jesus, and originator of most well-known Discordian Whollydays http://www.shamlicht.com -- home of Shamlicht Kids Club, a club for Discordian kids http://www.23ae.com - the 23 apples of eris cabal http://nmrk2359.wix.com/dolmmm - Discordian Online Library of the MMM - A repository of all the various Discordian documents they have collected that are considered important (or not) by the various cabal's/groups/individuals among the community. http://deoxy.org/index.htm - possible recruitment area http://www.venganza.org/forum/index.php Yes, they're fuckwits, but... http://www.maybelogic.net http://www.bonejangles.com a Discordian webcomic. http://www.theappleofdiscord.com - a webcomic that tracks the return of The Apple after it's disappearance in ancient times. http://www.xtranormal.com/watch/8069831 - A new series of Xtranormal characters who are Discordian friends and co-workers. Think Ab-fab ofr discordians. http://aktion23.userboard.org - a the German community board http://www.discordiacultureshop.com A storefront with Designer Toys, and various art and clothing etc. No Discordian items per se, but has adopted the spirit of Discordianism for its business philosophy, by creating a store aimed at disrupting the corporate hedgmony on consumerism while supporting independent art and culture. As seen in Clutter Magazine Issue 23. http://www.discordiamerchandising.com A design and production house that caters to unconventional clients such as non-profits, protest groups, musicians, and artists such as The Super Sucklord. They also produce and manufacture some damn fine Discordian goods sold through Populous Ephemera along with various pop culture goods and activist stickers. http://tarshakan.weebly.com - Self proclaimed Discordian Kingdom and micronation. LJ groups http://community.livejournal.com/chosenbyeris/ http://community.livejournal.com/_sacred_chao_/ http://community.livejournal.com/discord_society/ http://community.livejournal.com/eris_activists/ http://community.livejournal.com/eristicmystics/ http://community.livejournal.com/irr_refugeecamp/ http://community.livejournal.com/the_23_club/ Myspace, Facebook, and other Web2.0 groups http://www.facebook.com/groups/2204727328 largest Discordian group on FB CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE https://www.facebook.com/groups/362995467123098/ Discordian American Princesses who are naked under their clothes https://www.facebook.com/clovedlemon Cloved Lemon Kissing Game where you can smack away http://www.facebook.com/groups/155641864577184/ Discordian Commerce Guild - part of Operation Indieprenuer https://www.facebook.com/23eris93 - Free Chaos to a good home http://groups.myspace.com/eris - probably 20+ active members http://groups.myspace.com/discordianism - as above http://groups.myspace.com/santarchists - possible recruitment ground http://groups.myspace.com/discordians - fewer members than the others, but still 200 profiles on the member roll https://archive.is/20130624165024/standrews.facebook.com/group.php?gid=2204727328 (link probably wont work, put Discordian in the search engine on site) - Largest Discordian group on Facebook, roughly 1500 members. (There are at least 32 other groups on Facebook, at least 10 of which have 80 some-odd members) https://archive.is/20130624165046/www.facebook.com/pages/Aktion23/211796912196424 facebook page of Aktion23 http://www.colboard.com/ and the 100,000 for Stephen Colbert group on Facebook http://discordianisme.hyves.nl/ - Discordianisme Hyves: Dutch Discordian community, about as active as a tombstone, with some translations of holy texts http://www.reddit.com/r/discordian/ - The Discordian Reddit http://www.reddit.com/r/discordia/ - King Kong died for your sins! https://www.reddit.com/r/TheASSBUTT/ - The Association of Silly Spiritualists, Bonded in Truth and Trust (ASSBUTT) is a diplomatic alliance of Discordians, Dudeists, Pastafarians, Sub-Genius, and any other assorted silly cultists, joined together for the purpose of many laughs and crazy parties which may or may not be cult initiations. https://www.facebook.com/groups/TheASSBUTT/ - The ASSBUTT Brasil, also known as Bundinha, core group of The ASSBUTT founded by Timóteo Pinto Category:GASM